Ji Hoo in Glasses
by novembershowers
Summary: Two attractive young adults in the same room together. Will their commitment be stronger than their desires?
1. A/N

Dear Readers,

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. So, please be kind! Lately, I have been devouring all fan fiction for Boys Over Flowers' Jan Di and Ji Hoo after watching that series just recently, last November 2018 to be exact, and falling in love with their characters. I have not watched these series or any other kdrama except for Jewel in the Palace in the early 2000. I felt badly at the vague ending, so I comforted myself with the fan fictions and stories that kept them alive.

My attempts at writing was inspired by this community of fellow JanHoo fanatics especially Mandy of JHsgf82 and NerwenT who has been kind and written me for my review of their works and messages.

This particular story has been inspired by my conversation with Mandy over Ji Hoo's hotness. It may be a little OOC for Jan Di, as she had been portrayed oblivious to Ji Hoo's charms. But for a normal 18-year old woman with raging hormones, I find it hard to believe that living with an attractive man, with that look, with that smile and that selfless and kind, that there's no tension between them (or it may just be me who won't be able to resist Ji Hoo). I do appreciate the other writers who portrayed them with passion and desires (cheers to akuryo whose stories are so hot) but I do appreciate all JanHoo stories.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know your review and suggestions.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The story is from my own imagination, whose fantasy is for an attractive man who likes to read poetry.

I just incorporated that fantasy with the swoon-worthy image of Ji Hoo wearing glssses.

BOF characters Jan Di and Ji Hoo are obviously not mine and were a product of someone else's creativity whose gift I wish to have.


	2. Glasses and Poems

**Jan Di's POV**

Jan Di released an audible long sigh as she closed her book, earning a glance from the auburn-haired gentleman beside her.

"Do you need a break?" Ji Hoo asked.

By this time, Jan Di has leaned back on the couch, closed her eyes and tapping the book with her finger with an incessant beat.

Still, with her eyes closed, she pressed her lips and sighed again. She slowly shakes her head no, opens her eyes and glanced at her companion. She shrugged.

"I can't afford a break."

"Yes, you can. Do you need help?"

"No one can help me at this time."

"Even me?"

"Especially you"

Baffled, Ji Hoo turned his full attention to the woman by his side.

Jan Di straightened her posture then pressed and licked her lips. She placed her book on the couch and stood up.

"Sorry, I'll be back."

She made her way to the bathroom and leaned back against its door upon entering.

She just can't outright tell Ji Hoo that she's been distracted for the last 20 minutes after she happened to glance at him while he's reading his book.

His bangs have fallen covering his eyes but then when his fingers moved his hair away, Jan Di noticed how good he looked wearing his blacked-framed reading glasses. Her heart gave a lurch and it took a lot of willpower from her not to reach out and move his hair away from his eyes herself.

She tried reading and re-reading the text from her book but the words were swirling before her eyes and she cannot comprehend anything. She has surreptitiously been trying to glance then ignore her seatmate in equal measures while trying to go back to studying.

She found herself openly staring when Ji Hoo was forming words with his mouth while silently reading passages of the poem, with his soft hair falling so alluringly against the frame of his glasses. It's a good thing, Ji Hoo is so absorbed reading, that he did not notice her awe at her Sunbae's attractiveness. A book of poems and him in glasses, what more can a girl wants? How many F4 fans would not kill for her position right now seeing how sexy he is?

When Ji Hoo directed his full gaze at her just now, she could not pretend anymore as she felt her heart race and butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. She needs to get away from him. That's why she made a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

She went to the sink, splashing cold water on her face, hoping the cold will dissipate her warm, flushing face and the goosebumps breaking out of her body.

"Jan Di, are you ok?"

Leave it to the golden boy to be overly concerned with her. She wondered if her heart is sending emergency sirens to her honorary firefighter. If the beats coming from her heart is any indication, the alarm signal that it must have emitted constitutes a multi-alarm to several bureaus to contain a wildfire.

"I'm good, Sunbae," she called out, hoping her voice is steady.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a bit."

After drying her face and hands, then making sure she has everything under control after several deep breaths and a few minutes of a pep talk, Jan Di opened the bathroom door. Surprised, stepped back a little when she realized she's face to face with Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae, I... I'm fine." she stammered. Her hand inching to move over her heart in an effort to normalize its beats and prevent it from running away from her chest as she stared at Ji Hoo's warm chocolate gaze behind his glasses. She feels her cheeks blushing again.

"Are you coming up with fever?"

"Ahh, I think, I think, a headache is developing -"

Ji Hoo placed the back of his hand on her forehead. When his skin made contact, she jumped from the spark it generated.

The proximity is killing her. She tries to avoid looking directly at his face and especially his eyes. She tries staring at this nose but found it too perfect. She directed her gaze to his chin, but its too close to his red, full lips. She unconsciously parted her own lips, her breath coming out in small gasps and wet her dry lips with her tongue.

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Ji Hoo has learned almost all of Jan Di's expressions, her moods, her habits, and her little non-verbal foibles. Its one of his favorite activities to observe and learn his favorite girl's little quirks. But this evening, he found himself baffled at the way she has been behaving the past half hour since they sat on their living room couch; her, to study and him, to read the newest poetry anthology from his favorite poets.

They have fallen into a comfortable silence, concentrating on each of their activities. Jan Di opened her book, reading and taking notes. He has been reading silently, enunciating the beauty of words strung together to form the poem, sneaking glances at the beautiful girl by his side that seems to embody the emotions these poems are invoking.

He was so engaged with the verses that captured the dilemma of his heart - love for the girl who does not love him back and is in love with his best friend that he failed to register Jan Di has not turned a page and has stopped writing notes for some time. He felt her gaze at him several times and then getting lost on her thoughts. He looked at her, asked if she needs a break, when she let out a sigh, closed the book, leaned back with her eyes closed and tapping her fingers nervously. What intrigued him though is the infusion of color on her cheeks. What is bothering her?

Jan Di's reply to his questions is vague and confusing as well. She knows he is willing to help out whatever subject she needs his help with. He glanced at the book and saw it is about anatomy. Clearly a subject they have studied before, so why does Jan Di think he cannot help her with it?

Ji Hoo closed his book and gave Jan Di his full attention but got surprised when she walked out of the room.

Alarmed, Ji Hoo followed Jan Di out of the living room. He thought back on their recent interactions but could not think of anything that would bother Jan Di this much. He tries to recall if she got any call or message in the last 30 minutes that will give him a clue but drew a blank.

He tried conversing with her through the bathroom door. After her assurance, he debated with himself into waiting for her to emerge or wait for her at the living room but he wants to make sure she's ok. Several minutes of continued silence from the bathroom, Ji Hoo was preparing to knock, when the door opened to a surprised Jan Di.

Ji Hoo scrutinized the girl he loved, noting her shaking hands and flushed cheeks. He checked her forehead for fever and Jan Di seemed nervous and continues to avoid looking at him directly.

But he did notice her furtive glances and the way her teeth continues to bite her lower lips, making it redder and fuller and the little gasps of air from her parted lips. His heart beating fast, he closes the space between them. Jan Di tried to move back but got trapped between the partially opened bathroom door and Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo placed his fingers to Jan Di's jaw and gently caresses it up so that he can look into her eyes. He feels the tremors but he's not sure if it's him or Jan Di. He peered into the depths of warm mahogany that is threatening to break his resolve, as he glances at her parted pink lips.

 **Jan Di's POV**

Jan Di feels her knees going weak. When Ji Hoo placed his fingers on her jaw, gently caress it and she looked into his warm chocolate eyes and his handsome face, she feels the fight within her gone. She is succumbing to her desires.

'I'm sorry Jun Pyo' was her last thought before she leaned forward to kiss Ji Hoo's lips.


End file.
